


Double Trouble

by Devil Rose (Tiggerola), Refi-chan (Tiggerola)



Series: Drabbles [14]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Competition, Double Dating, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Devil%20Rose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Refi-chan
Summary: Weekly Writing Drabbles #14 Double DateWhen cousins conspire~
Relationships: Jafar & Judal | Judar (Magi), Jafar/Ren Kouen, Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu
Series: Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660975
Comments: 19
Kudos: 21
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	1. Ja'far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baalsdungeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baalsdungeon/gifts).



> I couldn't fit 4 people into 100 words, so I made 4 parts, each one focused on a dif character.

A shiny red car pulled up. Ja’far hopped off his porch, sprinting towards the vehicle. He was ecstatic to be with his new boyfriend.

Kouen opened the door from inside to let him in.

Ja’far just barely clicked his seatbelt when he heard, “Oh no. Freckles?!”

Ja’far flinched and looked towards the back seat to see two guys there. Kouen observed from the rear view mirror.

“You two know each other?” Kouen asked.

Ja’far glared at the first speaker, Judar, while replying, “Yeah, we’ve met before.”

“Good. His date is my cousin. Hakuryuu and I decided we could double tonight.”


	2. Judar

Judar was already unhappy about the situation. He had anticipated some quality time alone with Hakuryuu. When his boyfriend arrived with Kouen to pick him up, he reasoned maybe Hakuryuu just needed a chauffeur. Now this: a double date with a rival from back when they were both trying to get Sinbad to date them.

“Hey Ryuu...any chance we can ditch those two tonight?” Judar whispered.

“En and I have something good planned. We can’t do this without them.”

This mildly piqued his curiosity. “Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“A cooking competition!”

“Booooo-ring! We’re gonna watch some old fogies bake?”


	3. Hakuryuu

“Not watch,” Hakuryuu corrected with a mischievous finger pointed up, “We’re the ones competing! It’s you and me versus Kouen and his date.”

“Well alright! That sounds more like it!” Judar exclaimed, pumping his fists.

They both eased back in their seats as Kouen drove. Hakuryuu smiled over at Judar’s devilish grin. Probably devising the downfall of their opponents. Sure Judar may be more of a liability than an asset in the kitchen, but Hakuryuu was confident that his culinary skills would make up for that.

As it was getting dark, he inconspicuously placed a hand on his date’s knee.


	4. Kouen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I just jumped to after the date. Please imagine their antics of baking :3

Afterwards, the four men left the building in high spirits. It was messy, but it was fun.

The cursed dessert has been Kouen’s downfall. He insisted on not adding the sugar to the pie. He liked how it turned out, but the judges didn’t agree.

“Please, next time let me handle the dessert. People need a little sweetness in their lives,” Ja’far laughed.

Kouen responded, “The only sweet thing I need in my life is you.”

Kouen leaned over to kiss Ja’far. Judar started to tease but Ryuu grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a kiss as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dem Ren bois are on fire!


End file.
